In many aspects of wireless communications, a desire exists to minimize antenna size. In general, technological progress has produced significant advances in the miniaturization of electronic components and circuitry, however, this progress has not been mirrored by corresponding advancements in antenna miniaturization. Theoretical work over the years, as well empirical results, indicate that reducing antenna size may cause compromises to be made in antenna performance, most notably efficiency and bandwidth. Additionally, antenna directivity, cross-polarization isolation, and other antenna performance characteristics may be sacrificed to reduce antenna size.